


Swords of the Eachtrannach

by BryanCroiDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryanCroiDragon/pseuds/BryanCroiDragon
Summary: For fifteen years, Aphmau and her gallant followers vanished from Phoenix Drop in pursuit of the evil-hearted Zane Ro'Meave. During that time, Phoenix Drop became a shadow of its former glory. During that time bandits, outcasts from the far off Eachtrannach Lands, became a threat and during the ninth year of Aphmau's absence Eachtrannach would fight Eachtrannach with the life of Kawaii~Chan and her unborn child fathered by Dante hanging in the balance.Note: A rewrite of a fan fiction I had written on Tumblr that served as a crossover of my on MC roleplay on Youtube and that of MCD, which served as an inspiration. Due to the ever evolving mythos I have created, things that were true for my own series then is no longer true now and this features elements that will be true for later versions. Although, it must be noted that the earliest idea of this was not even as a crossover. It had merely been the thought of a pregnant Kawaii~Chan in peril and Dante being unable to save her. Thus did my dimly established avatar take the stage: a character with not heritage, no homeland, no anything. I truly owe the development of my characters to Aphmau and this is my homage to her, now rewritten as something I hope to be better.





	1. “When I was young, Carthach the Hammer strode the Eachtrannach Lands like a colossus!”

Chapter One

“When I was young, Carthach the Hammer strode the Eachtrannach Lands like a colossus!”

Beware the Dun worshippers,  
Cowards who turn battle into butchery,  
They of all Eachtrannach alone are evil,  
For of all the gods it is the Demigod of Fire who is sinister.  
\- Eachtrannach Warning

The Eachtrannach Lands. The Kingdom of Romulus had attempted to conquer it, the Ascomanni king Otto had conquered it nine years prior bit the conquest was short lived. Otto ruled as second King of the Eachtrannach Lands for forty-one days until he died and Martin the Great, the man who united the seven Eachtrannach clans under one banner, once more ruled. 

They were red of hair, the Eachtrannach. They worshipped the Sky Gods and the Earth Gods. They had tamed the horse and introduced it to other parts of the wide world. They were a noble people but always amongst the noble there was also the savage. 

Two such savage members of this race were Hastein Baby-Killer and his son Hasting Cattle-Butcher who were worshippers of Dun, the evil Demigod of Fire. Eventually, they and their followers were driven out of the Eachtrannach Lands until they came to a far off land called Ru’aun. 

In Ru’aun there was a village called Phoenix Drop. For nine years had the village’s ruler Aphmau been gone, as had some of the villagers. Since the disappearance of Aphmau and those people, more villagers left until the once great Phoenix Drop became a mere shadow. 

It was here that Hastein and Hasting came to terrorize. Never did they kill anybody but they made it clear that they could if they wanted to.

One day, Hastein sat upon a hill musing to himself: “When I was young, Carthach the Hammer strode the Eachtrannach Lands like a colossus!” Stroking his beard he looked at his reflecting in a golden goblet. He had not aged well, he could only wonder if he would look better without the scarred visage or the facial hair. It was entirely possible that he would look better without either. “Carthach the Hammer, now there was a worthy opponent! There would have been someone worth killing if he and his son Martin not driven me out.”

“Driven us out you mean, father.” Chimed in Hasting, a mere twenty years younger than his father. He lacked a beard but he his visage was just as scarred as his father’s. His hair was still red but even then he was getting old. 

“Yes, yes, of course… Us.” Hastein tossed the goblet aside and picked up his crossbow. “There is no one in Phoenix Drop that is worth killing. Dante is not a worthy opponent and Kyle is merely a child… I wonder where they are. Where are the people worthy killing? Where are the worthy opponents?”

“Threaten that Meif’wa grimalkin.” Stated Hasting. “She carries Dante’s progeny in her womb, threaten her and you can make a worthy opponent out of Dante!” Hastein did not speak. He merely loosed a bolt at a nearby tree. The thought of human blood being mixed with non-human blood angered him terribly. Hasting took notice of his father’s mood and continued with a smile on his face. “Do you hear laughter, father? It is the laughter of our fellow humans diluting the blood of our race. It is the laughter of Dante and that grimalkin of his! We Eachtrannach are the chosen we are the elite. Our civilization is the best. Our people are the best! All others are beasts and it is our ethical office to beat them, bind them and if need be annihilate them.” The teachings of Dun… Such evil. Hasting was reminding his father to force him into enough of a rage to cause a slaughter. He was not going to stop. “This Ru’aun way of life has the seed of expiry and alarm in it. That of the Eachtrannach has the seed of life and audacity. So I ask you, father, what are you going to do? Dante has had relations with a non-human! Now is the time for attack! Now is the time for abhorrence!”

Hastein placed a bolt on his crossbow and aimed it at Hasting. Immediately, a look of fear appeared on Hasting’s face.

“My son, the people I want to kill more than anything in the world are the descendants of Carthach the Hammer! If I were to kill Dante and that bravid Meif’wa wench of his there would not be two less but three less people for us to terrorize.” Laughing, Hastein then lowered his crossbow. “Show no fear on your face, my son. I will not kill you. I fathered you and I have raised you, it would be pointless to kill you after having done those things.”

“Father, may I have leave to speak?” inquired Hasting.

“You may, Hasting.”

“Why Phoenix Drop? In this part of the world there are other places to terrorize? The days of Phoenix Drop’s glory is past. Why do we not terrorize O’Khasis or Scaleswind?”

“Because O’Khasis would be suicide and Scaleswind was an Eachtrannach dependency. I am not going to target one of our dependencies if it means I do not get to kill a Carthach. Now, go and get the men. I think it is time to remind the ever-weakening Phoenix Drop who the strength and power is in this part of Ru’aun. Aphmau and the rest are dead. They won’t be coming back.”


	2. “I am the Dragon-Heart! I show no fear!”

Know you all, that this Bryan Croi-Dragon  
He who did become third King of the Eachtrannach Lands  
Did have many adventures  
Some taking him far from the lands he knew.  
-The Saga of Bryan Croi-Dragon

The year Carthach the Hammer had died had been the same year his firstborn grandson Bryan Croi-Dragon, Bryan Dragon-heart, was born. Hastein, Hasting and their followers had been driven out of the Eachtrannach Lands nine years before Bryan’s birth but his resemblance to his grandfather was so strong that they need not have kept a foothold in their homeland to know who he was.

At this time, Bryan was not yet King of the Eachtrannach Lands. Though now nineteen years of age and his father’s health would soon force him to abdicate, Bryan was in his days as prince a fellow with a reckless disposition, something of a thrill seeker. His courage, valor and prowess were beyond reproach but for his love of adventure he must be criticized. 

The Eachtrannach Lands were very far from Ru’aun. In fact Scaleswind, despite having begun as an Eachtrannach dependency, had little to no idea who the Eachtrannach were. They were these ill-defined ancestors who had settled in the area long ago, been conquered by another group of settlers, who were themselves then conquered by a another group of settlers, who were then themselves conquered by another group of settlers. To say the people of Scaleswind were pure Eachtrannach would be untrue as the city-state was a melting pot. 

Bryan’s intention had been to travel to Scaleswind. His ship reaching Phoenix Drop was completely by accident. He had taken a ship that could have been sailed by one person, preventing his need of a crew and thus he was alone. 

He was red of hair and fair of skin, typical of Eachtrannach. His eyes were mismatched with the left being brown and the right green. His hair was short since among the Eachtrannach only kings had long hair. His attire consisted of a red tunic, brown, brown trousers and brown boots while a diamond sword hung at his side. On his cheek was a scar left by a sword that had gotten him during a skirmish.

When he entered Phoenix Drop, the first thing he heard was the sound of swords clashing. An overjoyed expression formed on his face and went running in search of the fight that going on. Truly he would have many adventures in this far off land!

The next thing Dante and Hasting knew was that some younger stranger had come ramming into the latter. Both were very confused especially since the stranger already seemed to know who was the aggressor.

“By all the demons of the Nether!” exclaimed Hastein. “It is the ghost of Carthach the Hammer grown young!”

“And you would be?” inquired the young Dragon-heart.

“Hastein Baby-killer.” Stated Hastein, placing a bolt on his crossbow and aiming it at the Eachtrannach prince. “And the fellow you tackled into is my son Hasting Cattle-Butcher.”

“I heard of you from my father.” Commented Croi-Dragon. “I see you are just as much a coward as he described you as. Crossbows allow cowards to kill braver men from a distance.”

Hastein’s eyes narrowed. “Your name, young Carthach?”

“I am the Dragon-Heart! I show no fear!”

Hastein gave a small chuckle. “Well, well… Croi-Dragon… A fine sobriquet but again I ask for your name?”

“Bryan.” Stated the Carthach prince.

“Can I get that spelled out when this is all over?” inquired Dante.

“It depends on if the Baby-Killer is going to fire a crossbow bolt into me!” exclaimed the Eachtrannach Prince. 

“Another time.” Said Hastein, removing the bolt from his crossbow. “One with a sobriquet such as yours deserves a better death than being killed right here and now. A death worth telling about! Anyone can be shot by a bolt from a crossbow but we are still Eachtrannach, find yourself a horse. It is fitting that we horse-lords fight and die upon a steed.”

And with that, Hastein and his band departed from Phoenix Drop. Sighing, Bryan sheathed his sword and turned to those he had come to the defense of. His eyes fell upon Kawaii~Chan and he gave a confused look, as if he had never seen a Meif’wa before. He then looked at everyone else. So many hair colors, coming from a universally red-haired race that often did battle with a naturally black-haired race he had no idea there were so many. In his father’s court there was a man with black skin, having come to the Eachtrannach Lands to escape conflict in his own land, but never could he have imagined so many hair colors or cat people existing.


End file.
